


Shroom Stories

by Personil



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personil/pseuds/Personil
Summary: A toad that's down on his luck gets invited into the princess's bedroom. From there his life gets a whole lot more interesting.
Relationships: Kinopio | Toad/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 3





	Shroom Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is a repost from Hentai Foundry under the account of the same name. I hope you enjoy!

Out of all of the positions one could have been assigned to, he had to be given this one. He literally would have taken anything else; it was already enough that he was a part-time janitor! Wasn't it humiliating enough that he had to scrape gum from under the tables in the castle cafeteria?

One ticked-off toad sat on a stool outside of "Her Highness's Royal Living Quarters". He sat there thinking back to how such a dream job had turned into such a pain in the neck, in more ways than one. The toads were always quite fond of Princess Peach, after all, she was their ruler for the longest time, and kind-hearted one at that. One would only hope that working for her would be just as peachy as she is. And for the most part it was, if you didn't have his luck, that is. The toad didn't really mind being given the job of a custodian at first. There really couldn't be that much to it. Just do some mopping here, some polishing there; wouldn't have been that bad, or so he thought.

It seemed that just about every few weeks or so, that lousy old King Koopa would try storming the place to get his share of the princess for a while. And every time he attacked, it always involved some sort of new tactic, each one leaving a bigger mess than the last. Whether it was simply burning the halls with his fire breath or chasing everyone out with a wiggler infestation; it always led to the toad's life being much harder than it should be. Then in a few days the brothers would return her safe and sound, only for the process to repeat itself.

Oh, but that's just scraping tiny ice shards off of Sherbet Land. When the custodian had considered complaining to Toadsworth even the slightest bit, he also gets tasked with one of the most unbearable jobs he could think of. He's now mostly in charge of guarding the princess's sleeping chambers, aka the main place where all of Bowser's attacks are staged around. He could of course just simply let him through and let everyone enjoy the rest of their days. Koopa will have what he came here for, as per usual, and the toad can begin his routine clean up, as per usual. But, he's already sunk this low, so he might as well try to prove his worth in any way he can. Despite failing to protect her every time (of course), he also had gotten some sort of pain in the process. It could have been being spun upside down like a top, getting hit with gas that still makes his voice sound somewhat normal, or more recently being outright stepped on. Yet despite all of that, he has no choice but to continue working his job because of what, social norms? Yeah right, whatever. 

Waking up from his moping, he began to hear footsteps coming this way. Wanting to show his professionalism, the guardsmen stood straight up on top of the stool at full attention, awaiting his visitor. Speak of the heavens above, Princess Peach herself had been slowly strutting towards her room. Her large, blue eyes taking note of him as she came to a full stop, grabbed the sides of her bright pink ball gown, and gave him a small curtsy. With that she strut forward toward her room, blonde locks trailing behind her as she entered, presumably to change into her usual afternoon attire. After she left, the toad sighed with relief as he resumed protecting her room from a much more comfy position. He didn't know what it was about her, but the princess felt as if she gave off a pleasant aura that made everything she came in contact with smile. Perhaps it's the little moments such as that which made it all worth it. Wait a minute, no they didn't! His job sucked!

About 15 minutes later the toad heard a small bang and a grunt from inside the room. Startled, he began to knock on the door when the princess had creaked it open herself and looked down at him. "You. Get in here. Now." she commanded as a lump began to form within the guard's throat. He's never seen this side of the princess before. In fact it's very likely this is the first time anyone has ever seen her act like this. Is she going to get him fired? For what!?! What else could he have been doing besides his job? Admittedly she was still getting taken, but what else could he do? Was it his voice still? Damn you, Bowser! Getting a grip on himself, he quickly opened the door and shut it behind him, prepared for whatever bad news may be in store for him.

The princess's bedroom was always kept in quite decent condition despite what usually happens. That overgrown tortoise never really hurt her too personally, despite everything he's done. Did that ever leave insult to the toad's injuries? Either way, the toad could not deny that it was still quite a cozy, little area, painted various shades of pink, purple, blue and white, along with a fuzzy chartreuse rug. There were various pictures of her on her many adventures; some of her being rescued from castles, some of her in space, even one of her bringing the Bros. some extra supplies to seal up some pipe made of glass? The room also included a window, her own bathroom, and even a walk-in closet. Her pink, heart-shaped waterbed had purple nightstands on either side of it. Above her headrest was a large painted crown in a circle, the same emblem she used whenever she went karting.

On that very same bed sat the princess, wearing a magenta blouse and her favorite white cargo shorts, her unrealistically golden blonde hair in a ponytail. As her royal guard got closer to her, she gestured to him. "Please sit," she moped with her head down and eyes closed. The toad made haste and jumped onto the bed where she sat. "I'm now going to speak with you about something rather personal. You must promise not to tell another soul outside of this room. Am I clear?"

"Well, I'm sure that we have other toads for that sort of thing," pondered the toad in his only slightly screeching voice. He took a slight moment to think of how this could affect his job if anyone found out. "B-but I'm always happy to be of service to you."

"Very well," she began. "I'm sure you heard of how Mario and I are taking a short break from one another. It's nothing too personal, it's just that, well, he's kind of been getting a bit of an ego. Everyone is always calling him "super", we put his name on everything from cereal to dances and so on; he just seems to be caring about himself more than anyone recently, and I don't know if I could be with someone like that. Especially, well, not to get too in depth, but he just doesn't seem to care much about 'pleasuring' the other person in a relationship. Meanwhile I've been helping out Bowser with his needs fo-"

"YOU WHAT!?!" 

"Just a bit orally once in a while. By that I mean a long while. He likely wouldn't hurt me if I said no, but I just can't pull myself together enough to do so. Which brings me to my main predicament. Aside from all of… that stuff, my problem is that I can't help but want to make everyone happy, no matter what the cost. Mario, Bowser, Toadsworth; I tried to be the best princess I could for all of them. But after all of that, I'm just wishing that I could do something for myself, and I most likely won't be able to do that without being improper! Oh what shall I do!"

She then broke out into tears and put her hands and began sobbing uncontrollably. Despite the fact that the toad just found out that his boss sucks lizard balls from time to time, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. It was never brought to his attention what being looked at on such a pedestal could do to a person, even if it was her majesty herself.

"I really hope you don't mind me talking to you about this," she spoke between sobs. "I just couldn't wait to talk to my therapist and I had to speak with someone who I could trust."

"There, there, your excellence. I'm not telling anyone," he said trying to comfort her. "Besides, you're not the only one who's been feeling they've been losing their sanity in this castle."

"Oh my!" she suddenly realized, breaking away from her crying. "Speaking of Bowser, it just occurred to me that you've been guarding this room for quite some time now. I hope he hasn't been all too hars-"

"Just during his most recent attack, he stomped me into the floor," the toad flatly told her.

The princess took a second or two to process her short companion's words. "Stomped you? Most recently? Why that big, rotten, no good…" She then took a moment to think to herself, until she made a face as if a lightbulb went off. "Oh, you poor thing. I never realized how hard it could be for you to stand outside that door all day, just waiting to be hurt in some way."

'Better now than never,' he thought.

"In fact, I think I know just the way to solve both of our problems at once. Bare with me now."

"Really?" said the servant as he stood there flabbergasted. "Well, alright! So what did ya ha-" He was then cut off by the very same princess that he and many others looked up to, leaned in and gave him a big wet kiss. His eyes nearly shot out of their sockets as she did so. Her royal tongue shot into his mouth and twisted around his own. Somebody better wake him up soon.

She pulled away from him with a long strand of drool connecting them both for a second. Before he could say anything the princess told him, "Don't worry, you're gonna love it!" and then began to strip.

It was only up until then that the toad had realized just how beautiful the princess really was. Her face, of course, was beautiful, with big blue eyes, full lips, and long golden locks streaming down from the top of her head. Her build was sleek and skinny, which it obviously took a lot of effort to keep the way it looks. Her bosom was quite large with size DD cups that overflowed from her bra, while it was on that is. Her ass was large and round; a beautiful collection of moldable, soft, slightly-pinkened flesh that stuck to her lower half. Her thighs looked giant from where the toad stood, and very squeezable as well. She was certainly a beautiful woman, and at the moment it looked as if she was ready to use that fact to her advantage. 

"There we go," she said as she stepped out of her panties and flung them at her subject. "This way I could feel like I'm able to do something to satisfy my inner demons, and you can finally get rewarded for all the work that you've done. It's the perfect tradeoff!" She walked over and so his head was right at her waist and spread her legs. "Now then, lick." The toad just stood there and looked up at her like she had two heads. She couldn't be serious! "Come on now! Please?"

The toad jumped off the bed. "Uh, while I'm very flattered about... all of THIS," he gestured to her as he began to slowly back towards the door, "I really should be getting back to my post. And if this ever gets out I could really lose my current positions in this castle and we don't really want that, now do we? Heh, heh."

"Oh, I won't tell anybody. And if you do this for me, I can make sure your tasks can be made much easier," she coaxed, putting emphasis on the 'much'.

The toad stopped dead in his tracks. "You really mean it? Only if I, uh, help you?"

"I don't see much of a reason why I'd lie."

"Well, in that case.." he said as he scurried back to the bed, hopped onto it and grabbed each of her thighs. He jolted his head towards her starfish and closed his mouth around it. He began forcefully shoving his tongue around her slit, trying to stimulate her.

"Oh my! Quite eager now, are we!" She was feeling nothing but orgasmic bliss as he continued prodding her sensitive spot. "This-Oh!-isn't the type of treatment that-Mmmph!-I'm used to getting! Oh shooooot!" She then had to grab into his giant mushroom shaped head just to keep her balance. The toad didn't exactly know all too much about how to pleasure a woman, but his relentless sucking, toying and all-out ravaging of her naughty bits was proving to be way too much for her. He then skillfully tried to work his tongue into her actual slit, breaking through her castle walls as it filled into her like a wet, sloppy cock. It nearly took all of her willpower not to cum but she would be damned if she didn't try to hold out for longer. Emphasis on 'try'.

"Oooh! This is it! This is juuuuust what I needed! Oh, yeah, right there a little more! Gaaaaahh! Oh I can't hold back much longer! Oh! My! Goodnesssss!"

And with that she let herself go, spraying a huge geyser of girl-cum all over her servant's face. A beautiful amalgamation of her previous oral attention. "Ptooey!" The toad spat some of the substance across the room. He was still eager to make her feel good, as this would perhaps be the easiest raise that he's ever gotten. 'Heh, never thought she'd be a redhead,' he thought as he just now took note of the color of her public hair.

"Oh wow! That felt really good!" Peach then began stretching out her arms as she came back down from her high of orgasmic bliss. "Gee, it's been so long since… Actually, I don't think anyone's ever pleasured me that well before. Never noticed how backed up I was." She took a moment to notice the large mess she's made of her subject. She then handed him her blouse as a means of cleaning up. "Sorry about that! But hey, now that you've helped me out some, I should probably return the favor."

After he cleaned himself off, the toad then felt the princess slowly pull his pants down, only to free his semi-hard-on. "Well, quite the impressive tool indeed," the princess complimented. "I never expected anything less from such a kind soul as you. Let me just get you to full mast, then we can get to the fun part. That, and well, I secretly kind of enjoy doing this."

With that, she pursed her plump lips on his cockhead and slowly began to descend. The toad suddenly went cross-eyed as he endured this feeling of absolute bliss. Peach continued slowly bobbing her head up and down on his prick, taking a little more of him each time. Much like one would expect from a princess, she moved along his shaft with grace and elegance. She took her time with him, making sure that he felt just as good as she did before. She then stopped her bobbing only to use her tongue to lick around his head a few times clockwise and then a few more times counterclockwise. The princess then began to give quick little nibbles on the sides of his penis, leaving kiss marks from. Her plump, lipstick-stained lips. She then took a moment to pleasure each of her subject's large nuts, taking time to suck on each one while slowly stroking his hard-on. The toad couldn't help but moan at all that she had done for him, which in turn encouraged her to continue working him over in the very best ways she knew how. It was clear that she had a lot of experience using these methods, her soft, heavenly lips being used as if the highly remarked authority figure was raised in a whore house.

"Alright," she said, slowly pulling away from him once more. "Now it's time for 'desert'." The then climbed back on the bed, kneeling near her pillows and grabbing onto the headrest, presenting her peach to him. "Come here and make your princess feel like a queen."

Not willing to argue with his higher-up, he wasted no time in pulling his kart over into her nice, tight parking space. She let out a little moan as he did, taking her by surprise by how good it first felt. At first he was going slow just to take it easy on her, but he soon realized that he couldn't go any deeper even if he tried. She was so tight that it was legitimately hard to keep thrusting. 

"Umph! Come on! Is that all you got? You don't have to keep being gentle with me. I'm a big girl, I've learned to take it," she giggled.

"Mmm… Doing my best here. You're not the only one who hasn't done this in a while." He thrust forward once more before he took a breather, gathering up more stamina while still deep within her.

"Oh come now, surely you could keep going a bit more for the ruler of your kingdom. Lunge forth and wreak me you, y-you…" The princess suddenly had a dastardly idea. "YOU SHROOM! I should have known your kind was lazy, you fucking freakish fungus!"

"Okay first off, rude," replied the tuckered out toad. "And yes, we are part mushroom. If you're trying to offend me it's not going to work."

'Oh dear,' she thought. 'Perhaps this wasn't such a good ide- Wait just a moment, work? Hmm…'

"Oh well, I suppose this will just have to cut into your break time, then," she tempted. 

"Yeah, sorry princess. I guess it-huh!?" he said as he stood there in awe.

"Yes, as you know, failure to do your duties will result in punishment. I believe a fitting punishment for you would be to take away your scheduled breaks, maybe even make you eat during your shifts. After all, it isn't my fault if you were to drop your food in a toilet you just got done cleaning. Or perhaps we should give you an entire floor to clean yourself. I do hope you know how to wax the floors. Or perhaps-"

While talking, a sly grin slowly crept across Peach's face, as she knew what was coming. Like clockwork, a hand came down hard to strike her across the ass, sending ripples outwards from where it impacted her left cheek. As soon as the princess felt the blow she gave a small yelp, which was immediately followed by a plethora of hard, animalistic thrusts to her soon to be bruised peach. She began moaning like crazy as the Toad began to plow into her, his thrusting becoming faster by the minute. Grabbing onto her squeezable rump, the Toad began to taunt her back.

"That tears it, you stuck-up piece of ass! If you think that I'm gonna let some dumbass love-making session get in the way of dignity, then you better believe that you've got another thing coming! For all of the shit that's I've put up with in the past, you should be grateful that I even still care! Well now you're gonna know what it feels like to get your ass worked off for once! I bet you don't even know the first thing about ruling a kingdom! All you're good for is whining and moaning like the slutty little Princess Bitch that you are! And I'm truly honored, 'Your Majesty', to be the one to finally put you in your place. Now spread that royal cunt wider for me, you royal cunt!"

"Ooohh my!!" the princess moaned out in heat. "S-such rude talk for a ffffuuut soldier. You b-b-b-better live up to your words, or els-FUCK!! Or else your punishment could be much worse!"

With that the toad clamped down on her ass even harder, making sure she wouldn't escape from his grasp. The smacking of flesh against flesh became louder, filling the room with erotic stigma. From time to time he would even spank her, making her already pink skin a shade or two darker. The toad began pumping so hard that Peach could nearly feel him reach her cervix. This was the most extreme feeling of sexual pleasure that she's felt in the longest of times, and she came up with this whole scenario herself, and it worked! For at least a few moments she felt powerful enough to do anything she wanted, anytime she pleased, and she wouldn't even have to sign some sort of legal document or stretch her authority as princess that much to do so. The only thing that was getting stretched right now was her, all because of the girl in the mirror. And that, out of everything, is what gave her the greatest feeling of pleasure.

Eventually she felt something wonderful build up from within her. Without any sort of warning, she began to orgasm once more, and boy, was it on a different level than normal to her. As she reached her peak, she began to completely soak his penis with her cum, her juices making quite the mess of her bed in the process. Spurting her brains out, she screamed out one of her loudest moans, eyes tearing up as she did.

After she finished riding her high, she pulled off of his dick and slouched onto the bed, trying to prolong the feeling by toying with her nipples. However, not yet satisfied with her, the toad then flipped her back over, lining up his still erect cock with her mouth and forcing her to open wide. Grabbing her by the back of the head, the toad rammed his angry erection down her throat. The princess, still not yet situated, just lifelessly let it happen as he pounded away at her throat. The wetness, the tightness, the way her puffy lips molded around him like a glove; it all proved to be way too much for the toad as he quickly made her throat bulge out even further. Without warning, he held her head base-deep on him, painting her guts with his seed. All the while he was gritting his teeth as his heart started beating like crazy. He then quickly pulled her off of him as she lazily sunk on her pillows. Jerking his cock of its final strands of cum, the toad finished all over Princess Peach's face, neck and tits, marking her as his.

Ten minutes later, Toadsworth was running down the hall as quickly as he could towards the Princess's bedroom. What in Donut Plains was all of that screaming about? the princess's right-hand man thought to himself. Bowser better not have done anything to her, if he could manage springing such a sneaky attack that is. I hope I didn't just help make her majesty's favorite dish for nothing. Oh, why does this castle have to be so big yet so hollow?

He arrived at her door to see that the janitor he put in charge wasn't there during his shift. Figures. One of these days that toad is going to learn to treat the people in this castle with more respect. He then opened the door to find that everything was pretty much as normal. No fire, enemies, hammers; it was as if nobody had touched a thing. The only thing even slightly out of the ordinary was that the princess's bed didn't have any covers. The old talking mushroom really couldn't wrap his head around how strange this all was. He was then brought back to reality by the sound of humming from the room's owner herself. Toadsworth followed the sound to her bathroom and slowly crept towards it. He then cautiously knocked on the door, wanting to respect her privacy.

"Oh! Just a minute!" the princess yelled out as she was interrupted. What followed was the sound of about ten or so locks being undone before the door finally opened. Princess Toadstool had changed into her evening clothes and looked like she had just applied a fresh coat of makeup to her face. "Why, good evening, Toadsworth. How is dinner coming along? It usually tastes scrumptious whenever you lend a hand in the castle's culinary affairs. You certainly know how to pleasure my tastebuds!"

"Erm… T-thank you, princess. Everything is going just fine in the kitchen. I'm glad I still know you as well as I- HEY!" He then suddenly noticed that same guard he put in charge of the princess sitting on her toilet. "Didn't I tell you not to disturb the princess? You shouldn't be taking a break on the job! I swear, you better not have hurt her in any way, you ruffian!"

"Toadsworth!" Peach scolded. "Please watch your mouth! This guard deserves a nice, long break."

"A break!?" B-b-but princess! I've arranged for him to have this duty as a punishment."

"I'm fully aware of why he's guarding me," she said matter-of-factly. "What I wasn't aware of was how beaten up he's gotten in the process. When I first saw how bad this toad's injuries are, I nearly shrieked my earrings off. I insisted that he'd come in so I could care for him after the beating he took. Honestly, he doesn't even look like he could clean properly anymore, let alone guard anything. I believe that his punishment should be removed, or if not that, he should at least get some vacation time. Wouldn't you say, Toadsworth?"

The elder toad was lost in his thoughts, trying to comprehend what he was being told. He then snapped out of it as he heard the princess say his name. "Huh? Oh, yes yes. Erm, well, I-I suppose that he has been given this treatment for a while now… Alright then. I shall give him back his usual schedule starting tomorrow. I believe he has more than learned his lesson about talking back to his superiors. In the meantime, your majesty, I encourage you to join us for supper in a few minutes." With that, he wandered back into the hall, not thinking twice about his decision.

The now overjoyed toad had tried hard to contain his excitement, doing his best to keep his composure as he marched out of her room. He was then stopped briefly by the princess herself. "I cannot thank you enough for your services, my loyal guardsman. If there is anything else that I could do to help you out, just say the word. I know that I will for you~" she said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope that you found this to be at least somewhat enjoyable. This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope it did the trick for you. I'm thinking of continuing this story with a few of the other mario girls, so if you have any honest criticism about this, please don't hesitate to write it in the comments. Or y'know, if you wanna talk or whatever I'm down with that too. I also meant for this to coincide with the release of 3D All-Stars, but life kinda got in the way with that. Sorry about that! Hopefully I won't have to worry about deadlines ever being an issue again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and take care of yourself!
> 
> (Btw, did you know that 3DAS was released on the anniversary of NC's The Wall? I guess you could say that this was released in honor of that too. I know how much he wanted to punch Peach.)


End file.
